A Life Without You
by ShawnMichaels18
Summary: After Chris Jericho Is brutally murdered Shawn goes missing, Hunter believes that Shawn is next. Is Hunter right? Will Shawn be found? Read to find out
1. Love Hurts

Title: 'Til Death Due Us Apart

Subject: Love, Friendship, Crime

Main Characters: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Michaels, Triple H, and Vince McMahon

Description: When Chris Jericho is brutally murdered Shawn comes up missing, and Triple H fears that Shawn is next, will Triple H be right? Will Shawn be killed like Jericho? Warning: Possible Character Death.

Love Hurts

Shawn and Hunter have been friends forever. They have hurt together, cried together, and shared beautiful moments together. But nothing compared to losing one of their close friends, Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho was found dead in an old abandoned farmhouse early Saturday morning. Police are saying that Jericho was stabbed multiple times before the murderer tried one last ditch effort to hide the body.

" Wow, this was quite unexpected" Shawn Said letting a tear slip from his eye.

"Yeah, Man that could have been any of us, I'm Glad It wasn't you" Triple H said in a

Romantic voice.

" Oh, so you're saying that you're glad it was Chris Jericho!" Shawn Yelled starting to get irritated.

" No, I was just saying that I am glad that it wasn't you." Triple H Stated

Shawn began to sob on Triple H's shoulder.

" I just can't believe that he's gone" Shawn said beginning to sob harder. This sob fest would continue for several more minutes. Shawn eventually stopped crying and left the room, leaving Hunter to himself.

" Seems like you guys are taking my death hard huh?" Said Jericho

"Jericho? Were are you?" Triple H asked in a startled voice.

"I am right in front of you Hunter." Jericho Said

Before Triple H could answer Shawn Stormed back in, with even more tears streaming from his eyes. Hunter knew that Shawn had been in the bathroom crying his eyes out.

"Come here Buddy." Hunter said.

Shawn stumbled into Hunter awaiting arms.

"It's alright, shhhh, there, there you're okay" Hunter said soothingly

"Thanks Hunter" Shawn said wiping his eyes.

"Are you sure your okay?" Hunter asked

"Yeah, I think so" Shawn answered

"Do you want to go to Chris Jericho's funeral tomorrow, or do you just want to stay home?" Hunter asked

" I want to go, just make sure you pack extra tissues!" Shawn said actually cracking some-what of a joke

"Okay, I will do that" Hunter said smiling

Shawn went to the living room and sat in his recliner in front of the TV. Shawn saw that the news was on, and turned the TV up

"We have just received more news on the death of pro wrestler Chris Jericho, it seems that Jericho was killed by the man that he was feuding with on the hit wrestling show Monday Night Raw, the man was described as tall, dark hair with a well built body, if you have any idea of who this man could possibly be you can contact 911. Thank you"

Shawn turned off the television and looked at Hunter.

"I think I know who killed Jericho." Shawn said solemnly

"Who?" Hunter asked

"Mark Calloway" Shawn said

"Like our best friend Mark Calloway?" Hunter said

"Yes" Shawn said

"I can't believe this!" Hunter exclaimed

"What do we do now?" Shawn asked

"We should call 911." Hunter said picking up the phone

"No!" Shawn yelled yanking the phone back, we can't tell anyone that we know who killed our friend"

"Why not?"

"Because! Aren't you worried that Mark might come after us if he knows?"

"Shawn, I'm worried that Mark might come after us now!" Hunter said

"I can't let anything happen to you" Hunter said again pulling Shawn in for a hug

"Hey Hunter?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Thanks for always being there for me."

"Any day of the week buddy"

Shawn and Hunter laid down on the coach were Shawn later fell asleep on Hunter's chest.

The Next morning Hunter woke up to find Shawn still lying on his chest with new dried up tears on his face.

"Oh Shawn" Hunter said

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wish this would all go away so that everything can be normal again."

"Don't you get it? Nothing will ever be normal again because our best friend is gone!"

"I understand how you feel Shawn but-"

"No! Nobody knows how I feel! Chris was like a brother to me! And then he was taken away from me and then everybody tells me to move on? No! I can't move on."

Shawn began to sob once again. Hunter took Shawn into his embracive arms and told him over and over again that everything was going to be okay. But deep in Hunter's mind he knew that things would never be okay again…

Coping With The Loss

Later that same week it was time to go to Chris's Funeral.

"What am I going to do about Shawn?" Hunter asked

"What do you mean?" Vince McMahon asked

"Well, Shawn has been an emotional wreck since he learned about how Chris died. I can't even mention Jericho's name without Shawn bursting into tears!"

"Listen Hunter, coming from your father-in-law, I can understand what Shawn is going through, The loss was hard on all of us, but nobody was closer to Chris Jericho than Shawn Michaels"

"Okay, But still how are we going to keep Shawn under control?"

"We can't, we have to let Shawn release his built up frustrations"

"Alright"

Hunter buttoned up his new dress shirt and headed down to the guest bedroom to check on Shawn.

"Hey Shawn are you almost ready?"

"Yeah I just need to get this tie on and I should be ready to go."

"Okay"

"Hunter, Why have you been so protective of me?"

"Because I have already lost one friend, I don't need to loose another"

Shawn didn't answer.

Hunter walked back down the hallway to where his wife and father-in-law were waiting.

"How is he doing?" Stephanie asked

"He seems, at the moment, to be doing okay"

"Well we still have to get through the funeral"

"Lets just take things one step at a time"

"Okay, Is everyone ready?"

"Yep we can pick Shawn up on our way to the car"

"Lets go"

The McMahon s+ Hunter walked down the Hallway were Shawn was waiting, the 3 men and Stephanie headed out to the car and piled in. Vince began driving to the funeral home.


	2. Coping With The Loss

Coping With The Loss

Disclaimer: WWEowns everything

Later that same week it was time to go to Chris's Funeral.

"What am I going to do about Shawn?" Hunter asked

"What do you mean?" Vince McMahon asked

"Well, Shawn has been an emotional wreck since he learned about how Chris died. I can't even mention Jericho's name without Shawn bursting into tears!"

"Listen Hunter, coming from your father-in-law, I can understand what Shawn is going through, The loss was hard on all of us, but nobody was closer to Chris Jericho than Shawn Michaels"

"Okay, But still how are we going to keep Shawn under control?"

"We can't, we have to let Shawn release his built up frustrations"

"Alright"

Hunter buttoned up his new dress shirt and headed down to the guest bedroom to check on Shawn.

"Hey Shawn are you almost ready?"

"Yeah I just need to get this tie on and I should be ready to go."

"Okay"

"Hunter, Why have you been so protective of me?"

"Because I have already lost one friend, I don't need to loose another"

Shawn didn't answer.

Hunter walked back down the hallway to where his wife and father-in-law were waiting.

"How is he doing?" Stephanie asked

"He seems, at the moment, to be doing okay"

"Well we still have to get through the funeral"

"Lets just take things one step at a time"

"Okay, Is everyone ready?"

"Yep we can pick Shawn up on our way to the car"

"Lets go"

The McMahon's+ Hunter walked down the Hallway were Shawn was waiting, the 3 men and Stephanie headed out to the car and piled in. Vince began driving to the funeral home.


	3. I'm Gonna Miss You

I'm Gonna Miss You

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

"Hunter, I am really scared." Shawn said

"Why buddy?" Hunter asked

"Won't Chris's body look different?"

Hunter wondered for a moment. Will Chris look different? How will Shawn react? Hunter began asking himself question after question. Questions that he nor anybody else could answer.

When they arrived at the funeral home they were greeted by other upset and mourning superstars and divas. One diva in particular, Trish Stratus, was crying in the corner.

"I will be back Hunter"

"Okay Shawn"

Shawn walked over to Trish and looked at her.

"You Okay?"

"No I never will be, my boyfriend is gone Shawn. Do you understand that?"

"Yes Trish I do understand and I know how you feel, Chris was like a brother to me"

"Chris being dead Is one thing, but knowing that someone killed my boyfriend Is appalling."

The pain of knowing who killed Chris was burning at Shawn. He had to tell her.

"Trish, you're going to think that I am insane but I think I know who killed Chris"

"Are you kidding?"

"No Trish I am not"

"Who killed my boyfriend?"

"Mark Calloway"

"No…"

"I am so sorry Trish, this has to be eating at you like it has been me"

"Mark was my ex boyfriend"

" I know"

"I'm scared Shawn"

"I am too"

Shawn pulled Trish in for a hug

"I am so sorry" Shawn said

"Don't be sorry, Mark is going to be the one that is sorry"

"Hey Shawn, we should be going in for the ceremony" Hunter called from a distance

"Lets go Trish"

"Alright" Trish said

Inside there were even more superstars and family of Jericho.

"Hello Shawn" Said Christian pulling Shawn in for another hug

"You don't know just how sick I am of being hugged" Shawn said

'Oh, Sorry"

"It's Okay I'm probably going to have a lot more coming anyway"

"Alright" Christian says laughing

Shawn, Vince, Stephanie, Hunter, and Trish headed into the showing room and took there seats.

"I am so nervous." Trish said

"So are we girly" Vince Said

A pastor came in through the door and went over to a table with pictures of Jericho's geeky smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have come to celebrate the wonderful life that we have lost."

Almost everybody in the crowd was bowing their heads trying to hide their tears.

"Chris Jericho left behind 2 wonderful children and a beautiful wife. He was a loving soul that loved everyone equally. I am not going to waste your time so would anybody else like to say something about Chris?"

Vince McMahon raised his hand and walked up to the table.

"Hello Everybody, My name is Vince McMahon. I was Chris Jericho's boss. What do you say about Chris Jericho. Probably the most innovative, talented young star that we have ever seen here in the WWE. But behind the scenes Chris was a man that everyone wanted to be around. If Chris wasn't smiling something was wrong. All I can say is that we will miss you Chris, and we Love you."

"Alright next" the pastor said

Shawn got up and walked up to the table.

"Chris was like a brother to me, I loved him like a part of the family. Heck, I treated Him like part of the family. But now My brother's gone."

Shawn began crying and Hunter walked up and hugged his friend,

"It's Okay buddy you don't have to do this." Hunter said

"Really Gonna Miss you" Shawn said

Shawn walked back to his seat in Hunters arms

After 3 hours of people going up and talking about Chris, Almost everyone was in tears and the Pastor decided to end the service.

"Thank you all for coming." The Pastor said

Hunter and Shawn said goodbye to the McMahon's and headed home.

"Hang in there guys" Vince Said

"You guys to, I think Shawn just needs a goodnight's rest" Hunter said

Hunter and Shawn got into the car and headed home.

"Oh Finally the worst is over" Hunter said

"But is it?"….

Ready To Move On

At home Shawn crashed on the couch while Hunter warmed himself up some food. He sat down next to Shawn.

"Listen buddy. I know you're upset but drowning yourself in your sorrows isn't helping you at all." Hunter said

"I know, but things just aren't right without Chris."

"Shawn, think about it this way, you just recently lost your mom right?"

"Yeah"

"Deal with Chris's death like you did with your mom's death."

"But my mom wasn't murdered"

Hunter had tried everything, Shawn was just to far gone.

"Please Shawn just try to move on, for me?"

"I will try"

"Good"

Shawn laid his head on Hunter's shoulder . Shawn was mesmerized by the burning flames before him. Shawn would soon fall fast asleep on Hunter's shoulder. About 20 Minutes later after Hunter was sure Shawn was asleep he picked up his friend and laid him on their bed.

"I love you" Hunter said kissing Shawn's forehead

Hunter went back and sat on the couch.

"Man, Chris why did you have to leave?" Hunter asked himself

Hunter began to cry, worrying about what might happen with Shawn.

"if Shawn gets hurt Chris, I will never forgive myself" Hunter said

"He won't" Chris said

"Chris is that you?" Hunter asked

"No, Its your imagination you dimwit" Chris said

"Oh My God Chris where are you?" Hunter asked

"I'm right in front of you"

Hunter began to cry knowing that his best friend was truly gone forever.

"Chris whatever you do please don't talk to Shawn, we really don't need to get his hopes up."

"Ok and Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I love you too, Chris"

Hunter walked back to the bedroom and curled up in the bed with Shawn.

He soon fell asleep.

"Hunter?" Shawn asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
